The Sorting Hat Says
by w a t e r m e l o n e y e s
Summary: Ever wonder what the Sorting Hat said for each character? If so read on. Also if you have a character you want to see please suggest.
1. Prolouge: Harry Potter

**A/N: I am not JK Rowling and own Harry Potter because if I did I would not be writing Fan Fiction.**

**

* * *

**

Prolouge:

_The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looked at the black inside of the hat. He waited._

_"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...So where shall I put you?"_

_Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin._

_"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that – no? Well if you're sure – better be GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

**Ever wonder what the Sorting Hat said to other characters besides Harry?**


	2. Ron Weasley

Ron walked quickly to the stool, feeling quite sick now. He carefully put the hat on his head nervously and sat on the stool.

"Ah. Another Weasley. So determined and so brave. But so...loyal. Hmm...maybe a Hufflepuff...no no...well where do you think you should be? Oh I see..oh you will succed very well in GRYFFINDOR!"


	3. Hermione Granger

Hermione ran quickly to the stool and eagerly shoved the hat onto her head. It feel slightly over her eyes.

"Oh well what do we have here. So intelluctual...one of the sharpest minds I have ever seen and see eager to learn. Very obvious and easy. However where do you want to be?"

Hermione thought to herself _Well Gryffindor is the obvious best choice, many great people have been there but Ravenclaw is good._

"Hmmm...I never did consider Gryffindor...I was thinking Ravenclaw...however many greats did succed in Gryffindor though your mind is so...sharp. However I can picture it more clearly now. You will have much more fun...and succed in GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione eagerly took off a hat and ran to the Gryffindor table.


	4. Luna Lovegood

Luna, slowly and dreamily walked to stool, sitting down and gracefully placed the old hat on her head.

The voice filled her head, "Hmmm...very difficult...brilliant mind...quite interesting...incredibly open mind...though very gullible...hmm...also very loyal. Well which house do you wan to be in?"

Luna thought to herself _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure._

"Ah of course...Rowena Ravenclaw herself said that...wait- do I see Lovegood blood? Well then the choice is quite obvious- RAVENCLAW!"


	5. Neville Longbottom

Neville ran quickly, clumsily flopping onto the stool with the hat going over onto his eyes.

A small voice said, "Oh my...hmmmm...you have the be one of the most difficult. Mostly below average...quite not a lot of talent. Perhaps Hufflepuff. Yes...I can see you perfectly in there. However where do you want to be?"

Neville was almost too nervous to think. He thought to himself _I want to be in Gryffindor though wherever you think is best._

"Gryffindor...interesting...oh hmmm...I see your parents...quite brave...you are from pure blood though quite not cunning enough to be in Slytherin...Ravenclaw is a definate no...what about Hufflepuff? I am sure you will do quite well there."

Neville thought to himself _Well...mayb-wait no. I want to be in Gryffindor!_

"Hmm...now that I think about it...you can be quite brave after all- what happened with your parents. Yes...I can see you will do quite well there and you'lll have so much potential if placed in GRYFFINDOR!"


	6. Ginny Weasley

Ginny Weasley walked up to the stool and carefull placed the hat onto her head.

A small voice ran throughout her head, "Hmm another Weasley but this one is not quite so obvious as the rest...qualities from all different houses. Very brave and bold. You can stand up for youself...also very creative and open minding...you see no limits. And friendly, loyal but I see you are even the slightest bit sneaky...where do you want to be?"

_Gryffindor...Gryffindor...please Gryffindor..._Ginny thought, begging inside her head to the hat.

"Ah. Just like your brothers. Well it only makes sense- you possess many of the qualities the house values..yes you truely belong in...GRYFFINDOR!"


	7. Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black

Bellatrix walked up to the stool, rudely grabbing the hat from the boy before her and shoving the old hat onto her head.

A voice filled her head, "Hmm...very evil, almo-"

_Shut up. I know I'm in Slytherin. Spit it out, you stupid hat._

"It is not up to you what house you can be in. And insulting this hat is not wise. You know- you can channel your cleverness into the Ravenclaw house..you are very clever."

_There are MUDBLOODS in Ravenclaw. I'm a Slytherin. Put me in Slytherin or I'll curse you._

"You won't do that. You're only eleven. Now if you will just let me sort you.."

Bellatrix drew out her wand. She pointed it at the hat, causing the crowd to gasp and starting "CRUC-"

"Fine! As much as you need some special mental help you'll do great in SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

**A/N: Please don't favorite without reviewing. I do like to know _why _you favorited.**

**Also one of my friends gave me this idea but if you have an OC from one of your stories, if you want you can review with the story name I can write a chapter with them and the sorting hat. (Plus since I'll be reading your story I'll end up reviewing it anyway so it's a bonus).**


	8. Severus Snape

Severus Snape walked up to the stool and placed the hat onto his greasy hair.

A voice filled his ears saying, "Hmm...most difficult. I see you want to be in Slytherin. But you do want to be in Gryffindor, of course you don't quite realize that."

_I don't want to be in Gryffindor. I want to be in Slytherin._

"Yes, while you are cunning and you will even avoid problems you could be in Slytherin...but you could also be in Gryffindor. Infact you want to be in there for your supposed crush Lil-"

_I DO NOT have a crush on Lil- whoever you are talking about! So? Anyway we can still talk if I am in Slytherin._

"Well, if you insist then the best house for you is SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

_Review_


End file.
